DREAM Giver
by Weissfreya
Summary: Someone told me that there really is such thing as magic. I never believed in that till I saw your smile and felt your touch. Then I realized you're the only magical thing on earth who could turn this world into paradise... Wolfram was left on Earth and with no way to return and no one to hold on - he accepts the helping hand of the High King - Damian Savage - a Leopard Shifter


Hello and wow – long time and no write for me… and thank you for patiently waiting… (I sound like a crakpot telephone operator – hahaha)

First of all – this will be the shortest Intro – for the new series… well my LAST SERIES actually…

The story was inspired when I was listening to POCAHONTAS (yeah - I like listening to Disney music even though I want to cry when they change The Little Mermaid's REAL STORY - I love the bubble dying way of the Mermaid…)

This will be a mix of the STORIES you have all known… Just like the BRIDE OF THE WATERGOD - if they are all base on MYTHOLOGY - my **'DREAM GIVER'** is based on 'FAIRY TALES' yeah baby! I'll step on this unknown parallel world hahahaha…

This will be based not on just the Disney Tales but to the REAL FAIRY TALES (you know the real GRIMM Brother Stories… here to make you all guys understand more:

SAM: _No, no. Not the originals. See the Grimm brothers stuff was kinda the folklore of it's day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories._ (This is SAM WINCHESTER from my all time favorite SUPERNATURAL)

Hope you'll be able to like the LAST story I'll write for KYOU KARA MAOU.

The reason for the last stories I will write is because I want to focus more on my original stories and my drawings… Yup I do draw but not for more than 4 years now… Because of many things in life and the busy schedule…

I want to finish all my ON GOING Series and not left anyone hanging… I'll try to finish everything in 2013 quarter (May 2013)

As you can see – I have not just one series and the thing or the story that has more than 10 chapters are the following: Heart of Promise | Angel of Fire | Bride of the Watergod | Lament of Loveless | Dark Angel | Keeper of my Heart | Hand of Sorrow | DEMON Game |

So I need to finish all of them – so you wont kick my arse * grins *

Thank you and once again this is just an INTRO to my last story.

* * *

**Note 1: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language** **(not even the 2****nd**** language that I use)** but I do try to deliver the story… _Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind._

Sorry – but I don't like BETA. If you are annoyed with the typo errors, then don't read any further.

**Note 2 – most important: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. **No need to be rude.** Thank you.

**Note 3 – Japanese Language:** Kyou Kara Maou was created by Japanese people (Mangaka | Studio | Seiyuu | ETC) and I love the Japanese language so as much as possible I insert Japanese lines one or two – if some find it irritating then – sorry – but this is my story and I like to insert them. If you find them irritating – read another story. Thanks

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: I do not own **any of the songs here.**

All rights belong solely to their sole creator | lyricist and so on.

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope…**

* * *

**'DREAM GIVER'**

**Intro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega

Yam-pi-ye-he-he hega

.

Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega

Yam-pi-ye-he-he hega

…

Steady as the beating drum

Singing to the cedar flute

Seasons Go and seasons Come

Bring the corn and bear the fruit

.

By the waters sweet and clean

Where the mighty sturgeon lives

Plant the squash and reap the bean

All the Earth our Mother gives

.

O Great Spirit, hear our song

Help us keep the ancient ways

Keep the sacred fire strong

Walk in balance all our days

.

Seasons go and seasons come

Steady as the beating drum

Plum to seed to bud to plum

Hega hega yam-pi-ye hega

Steady as the beating drum

…

Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega

Yam-pi-ye-he-he hega

.

.

.

Native Americans… They are called the Native Americans, but in the past they are called Savages… Red Skins… Hunters… Night Walkers… Devil Incarnate…

But all in all, they are just the same as every other people.

They are hard working, full of life, spirit and courage…

They are the Native American Indians…

The indigenous peoples of the Americas are the pre-Columbian inhabitants of North and South America and their descendants. Pueblos indígenas (indigenous peoples) is a common term in Spanish-speaking countries.

Application of the term 'Indian' originated with Christopher Columbus, who thought that he had arrived in the East Indies, while seeking Asia. Later the name was still used as the Americas at the time were often called West Indies. This has served to imagine a kind of racial or cultural unity for the aboriginal peoples of the Americas. Once created, the unified 'Indian' was codified in law, religion, and politics. The unitary idea of 'Indians' was not originally shared by indigenous peoples, but many over the last two centuries have embraced the identity.

The term 'Indian' does not include indigenous peoples such as the Aleuts, Alutiiq, Cupik, Yupik, and Inuit peoples.

Many parts of the Americas are still populated by indigenous Americans; some countries have sizable populations, especially Bolivia, Peru, Mexico, Guatemala, Colombia, and Ecuador. At least a thousand different indigenous languages are spoken in the Americas. Some, such as Quechua languages, Aymara, Guaraní, Mayan languages, and Nahuatl, count their speakers in millions. Many also maintain aspects of indigenous cultural practices to varying degrees, including religion, social organization and subsistence practices. Some indigenous peoples still live in relative isolation from Western society, and a few are still counted as uncontacted peoples.

Long time ago, Red Skins are feared - they are what Americans called Savages - barely even humans… they can kill without sympathy, they can kill without remorse and they will exact tenfolds of revenge for those who had hurt - ruin them…

They are spirited and wild… and true to their nature…

But what is beautiful and truly astounding is their part in Nature and love of everything surrounding them… their belief in spirits in all living things is what can be said truly remarkable and they have the great skill of a Hunter.

But what are famous and very much love and made into film and cartoon is the name: POCAHONTAS.

She is a real life – breathing woman from long time ago… with beautiful world… but a deadly secret…

She was the daughter of Powhatan, the paramount chief of a network of tributary tribal nations in the Tidewater region of Virginia. In a well-known historical anecdote, she is said to have saved the life of an Indian captive, Englishman John Smith, in 1607 by placing her head upon his own when her father raised his war club to execute him.

Ah… it was long ago, that kind of story…

Stories from the past that we can all but smile and tell ourselves… this what made history…

But no one – no one ever questions why Pocahontas leave her land and went to the unknown world… many speculations are raised… but one rings to the most of the cult…

A secret.

A deadly secret the Red Skins are hiding and they sacrifice the daughter's chief in order to maintain that secret…

A secret so deadly… it can turn the world into chaos and war…

A secret… never to be told…

.

.

.

BORNEO, the third largest island in the world and is located north of Java, Indonesia, at the geographic centre of Maritime Southeast Asia.

The island is divided among three countries: Brunei, Indonesia and Malaysia. Approximately 73% of the island is Indonesian territory. The Malaysian states of Sabah and Sarawak in the north occupy about 26% of the island. The sovereign state of Brunei, located on the north coast, comprises about 1% of Borneo's land area. Borneo is home to one of the oldest rainforests in the world, along with the Daintree Rainforest in Australia and the Amazon rainforest.

Borneo is surrounded by the South China Sea to the north and northwest, the Sulu Sea to the northeast, the Celebes Sea and the Makassar Strait to the east, and the Java Sea and Karimata Strait to the south. To the west of Borneo are the Malay Peninsula and Sumatra. To the south is Java. To the east is Sulawesi, and to the northeast, the Philippines.

The Borneo rainforest is 130 million years old, making it the oldest rainforest in the world. There are about 15,000 species of flowering plants with 3,000 species of trees (267 species are dipterocarps), 221 species of terrestrial mammals and 420 species of resident birds in Borneo. It is the centre of evolution and radiation of many endemic species of plants and animals.

The Borneo rainforest is one of the only remaining natural habitats for the endangered Bornean Orangutan. It is an important refuge for many endemic forest species, including the Asian Elephant, the Sumatran Rhinoceros, the Bornean Clouded Leopard, the Hose's Civet and the Dayak Fruit Bat. The World Wide Fund for Nature has stated that 361 animal and plant species have been discovered in Borneo since 1996.

And Borneo is the home of the most feared and dangerous creature…

Panthera pardus, is a member of the Felidae family and the smallest of the four 'big cats' in the genus Panthera, the other three being the tiger, lion, and jaguar.

The leopard was once distributed across eastern and southern Asia and Africa, from Siberia to South Africa, but its range of distribution has decreased radically because of hunting and loss of habitat.

The leopard is a big cat belonging to the family Pantherinae, a sub family of Felidae, which also includes jaguars, lions and tigers. There are actually three species of big cats that are lumped together under the title 'leopard'.

These are the Snow Leopard, the Clouded Leopard and the Persian Leopard.

The Clouded Leopard is found through South East Asia, (from Nepal and southern China through Thailand, Indonesia and Borneo.)

The Snow Leopard is a dwindling species that can be found across twelve countries in Central Asia. Sadly these beautiful creatures are numbering only about 5,000.

Lastly the Persian Leopard is probably the most endangered of the three with only about 25 individuals existing in Armenia.

Prideful, possessive and very dangerous… the leopards roamed the Borneo rainforest with arrogance… with pride and with their own law… for they are the king of the Rainforest…

The people near the Rainforest are not just superstitions but have been respecting Mother Nature and it's Nature and Law.

The Nature has a Law that not even a human can ruin…

It is a Law - most terrifying and dangerous…

The Law of the Leopard People.

Leopard People that no one – not even a single book of history can be read or documented…

Its always a Myth…

Mayan Myth.

Egyptian Myth.

Japanese Myth.

And the Indian – Red Skin Myth…

There are quite a few… but what remains on everyone's mind and soul: KEEP THE SECRET.

The Secret of the Leopard People can never be reveal…

.

.

.

Black Leopard.

A black panther is typically a melanistic color variant of any of several species of larger cat.

In Latin America, wild 'black panthers' may be black jaguars (Panthera onca); in Asia and Africa, black leopards (Panthera pardus); in Asia, possibly the very rare black tigers (Panthera tigris); and in North America they may be black jaguars or possibly black cougars (Puma concolor – although this has not been proven to have a black variant), or smaller cats.

But to the Leopard People - the highest and the most rare and with the most noble color are the Black Leopards.

They are the High King of the Rainforest.

And in the vast beautiful Borneo rainforest, there live a beautiful majestic Black Leopard…

Rare… for the modernization of the world thin the blood line… but its still alive…

The only Black High King in the Rainforest…

His American Native Name is TAMA… meaning thunder…

That is his Native Name.

The name his Father gave him. A name his Mother adores…

For when he was born the cloud were all black and everything was in chaos… its like the whole nature are in turbulent when the High King is being born… a welcoming ceremony for he who will rule the land…

He is the Leader of the Tribe.

And when one say the Leader of the Leopard People, that is one big hard task.

One cannot just be a leader and be done with it. The responsibility is too great…

TAMA, the High King… the Black Leopard… also known in his English Name: Damian Savage…

His mother was not Native… his father is…

Damian Savage.

Young, tall, dark, muscular… and quite the most handsome young man in the whole Tribe… his flowing black hair and dark skin is in contrast with his cold silver eyes.

Cold. Ruthless. And one who doesn't smile often.

Many women in their tribe would want him… but no one can tame the High King.

.

.

.

He is wild and runs with the wind and his heart is always in a far away land…

.

.

.

Damian or Tama in the Leopard Tribe roams the vast forest… he stilled.

The forest whispers…

The sea is mourning.

The sea is reaching for him.

He looks up and sniffs the air.

'SAVE ME!' the wind whispers…

No second thought… he takes off his shirt and pants…

And as he was used too – instead of running with his bare feet – within a few seconds – the man – tall man leaps and shifts into a black large Leopard.

He snarls at the screeching monkey and birds.

He was at the beach within minutes and he witnessed when the whole sea created a supernatural havoc – the sea opens itself and swallows a large cruise ship.

A rare sight – for this part of the sea was never a tourist spot…

A cruise ship being swallowed.

He runs – his paws leaving prints in the sands…

He then sniffs and smells it…

Spring.

Lavender.

Jasmine.

He looks and spotted a body with its limp arms holding a small lifevest.

He runs towards the body before the sea would swallow it…

He opens his big mouth and careful not to nip or bite the body – he softly drag the body from its neck to the sand.

.

.

.

A heart beat.

The human sprawled before him isnt human at all…

For he had never seen a human so divine and so beautiful…

Wet hair that should have made it look drench only adds seduction and allure and its sun kissed locks are so soft looking… parted lips that should have been ridiculous to look at – looks lustful and carnal… and those ivory white skin… like an alabaster is no joke… with his furry paw he touches the skin…

Its warm.

Its alive.

'Hmmm…'

His curious golden silver eyes settled on the body before him…

And no matter how he looks at it – this is a boy.

A boy of no more than 15 years old.

He then see that the boy was about to open its eyes – and so it wont be startled – he shifts into his human form, not bothering to cover himself – after all he is a man himself.

'Hmmm… Aniue? Conrart? Y-Yuuri?'

Tama was about to touch its shoulder when suddenly the boy sprang to its feet and looks at him with its dangerous enormous beautiful Emerald Green eyes.

'W-Who are you?! Y-Yuuri?! Yuuri! Where are you?!'

He doesn't understand the words.

It sounded more foreign than he used to hear.

But he knows from its facial expression that the young boy is scared and angry at the same time… looking for someone.

He inhales and stands – the boy backs away – he is after all taller than him with his height he almost towers the young boy – who only looks at him dangerously.

'_O si yo… To hi tsu?'_

'Who are you?! And why the hell are you naked?!'

Tama chuckles.

He knows that he doesn't understand what the 'Pretty Sun' was saying but his heart knows that the boy is scandalized by his lack of clothing.

He then turn to English language, 'Hello. Please don't be afraid of me. I was the one who rescued you. The sea swallowed your ship - I think.'

'English! Thank Shinou you can speak that! And thank creepy Anissina for her invention!'

Tama shook his head, for even the boy talk in english – he doesn't understand anything.

'I'm sorry for my lack of clothing… uhm… I was… swimming… this is a beach after all,' Tama rolled his eyes and doesn't even know why he was being nice to the boy… he was never the one to apologize and even speak this way… its just that…

The Golden Sun has a way to make him smile and be nice…

'I don't care why you are naked or anything – where am I? Where is this place? Is this Earth?'

He raised his eyebrows, 'Well yeah in a manner of speaking. You are actually in the Borneo land. Earth.'

'Damn-!'

'Hey!'

Tama was there instantly when the young boy fell – well he knows that the kid did swallow a bit of sea water and must be in chaotic state.

'You mustn't move much. Here – hold my shoulder, I will carry you-'

'No! The hell should I be with you?!'

'Well Tala – you have no choice for that matter. You are soak, sick, in chaos and so on… you need help.'

'Tala? What is that?! Are you ridiculing me?!'

Tama only smiles and without further a do – whisk the young boy in his arms and carried it off – 'OI!'

'Shhhh Tala… you need to rest… I wont harm you. Nothing will harm you here… You are after all a young boy – what is prized here are women,' Tama said though he doubt that now. If anyone sees this divine creature they would sold even their own livestock to have this little golden one…

He smiles… Tala… yes the name fits the little one.

'S-Stop that…'

He stops and looks at the creature who suddenly stops saying anything and was sleeping.

Shock. Drain. Hurt. And all that happen will make one faint instantly.

'I didn't even get your name… My name is Tama… Black Thunder… my little Tala…'

.

.

.

Tala… meaning Wolf.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Yup. No more explanation here. Its just an intro – so you will think everything is so fast…

Hope you enjoy this twisted story and all…


End file.
